This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. COBRE investigators 1. Microarray studies of gene expression in Staphylococcus aureus (Allison Gillaspy, Ph.D.) 2. Microarray studies of betaretrovirus infection of human epithelial cells (Michael Sakialian, Ph.D.). 3. Microarray studies of human epithelial cell response to microbial toxins (Eileen Hotze, Ph.D.) Other investigators: 4. Microarray studies of gene expression in Streptococcus pyogenes (Dragana Ajdic, Ph.D.) 5. Microarray studies of adenovirus type 37 infection of human cells (James Chodosh, M.D.) 6. Microarray studies of Neisseria gonorrhoeae gene expression in response to iron availability (Lydgia Jackson, Ph.D.) 7. Microarray studies of siRNA expression in tumor cells (Srikant Anant, Ph.D.) Other activities: 1. Extensive development of new on-line ordering system for Laboratory for Genomics and Bioinformatics, to facilitate user interactions, increase efficiency and decrease costs.